Time is the common cure...
by Starlance Irongip
Summary: All the digimon have mysteriously vanished, and now, they return just as suddenly, even though some have new partners. Oh, and Ken has finally gone off the deep end, and tied himself to the front of the crazy train.
1. The begining of all things

**__**

All Is Revealed Through Time…

Kari looked around. Nobody was near, and nobody cared about one lost teenage girl in the wrong time. TK and Tai had vanished, Yolei and Sora were gone, destroyed by Magna-Angemon's Gate of Destiny. The devastating Terra Destroyer of Dark Destroyer had killed Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Cody, Matt, and Davis.

And worse, all the Digimon had vanished from the Earth.

Except Black WarGreymon.

Sure, kids still had Digivices, still had hopes that the Digimon would return. But Kari doubted it. There was no way the digimon would return. It would be impossible. The Guardians of the Digital World had killed each other in a blind fight for power, even gentle Uzilongmon. Kari was alone, and had no friends left.

Since that day, when Ken had finally flipped and gone off the deep end, Bio-Merging with Black WarGreymon, to create Dark Destroyer, and the Digi-destined had battled him, the world had fallen into disrepair. Ken now ruled the World with Black WarGreymon at his side, and anybody who argued with him received the full brunt of his power. Low black clouds scudded across the sky, and the people trudged around, looking more lost than she was.

She stepped out onto the street, shrinking into her stolen wind breaker which hid a stolen gun under it. The gun she had jacked off a cop, and now she always carried it. Her digivice bumped her thigh, and her gun gently patted the side of her chest. A vaguely familiar sound rang in her ears, though it was hardly audible. She glanced down at her digivice, and saw a faint pink glow radiating from the screen. She stepped back into the alley, and looked at it. A small pink arrow was pointing behind her, and she turned. There was a small white and pink digi-egg.

It cracked…

And split wide open. A small dog stepped out, already a rookie. The digi-vice flared, and Gatomon was there.

"Oh, Gatomon!" cried Kari, clasping her arms about the small cat.

"There goes one of nine lives." commented the furry cat.

Kari laughed.

*********

TK glanced out his window, then looked over at Tai and Agumon. They seemed worried. 

"Don't worry Tai, Patamon will be back soon." he said.

"Yeah, I hope so." came the sullen reply.

"She's still alive Tai." insisted TK, fingering his gold ring.

Kari wore an identical one, each inscribed with their crest. Tai wore a pendant with the Crest of Courage carved into it, and everybody had some other thing that they wore.

"I'm back!" said Patamon, flitting in through the window.

"Hey." they said.

"Guess what? I found the remains of a digi-egg in an old alley, about three blocks away, and you'll never guess who was walking away?"

"Kari!" TK and Tai said at the same time.

"Yep!"

Suddenly, the low black clouds were swept away, and Black WarGreymon was revealed. His huge arms were crossed, and his eyes burned. TK and Tai ran down the stairs, out into the street. They grabbed their Digivices and held them out. Small symbols appeared beneath them, and they both glowed.

"Agumon, digivolve to…. GREYMON!" he roared.

"Patamon, digivolve to… ANGEMON!" He said with his patented echo.

Black WarGreymon laughed. "You would face me, the Arm of the Digital Emperor?"

"Well, we're pressing the delete button!" yelled Tai.

TK winced. Tai's jokes always were bad, but nothing else could be done. Then, he remembered an old prophecy, older than his time in the Digi-World, older than Patamon. Angemon looked at him, realizing the same thing. He lifted into the air, and his bow appeared. He aimed it at Tai…

And fired.

Greymon de-digivolved.

The arrow pierced Tai's chest, and should have killed him.

But it didn't.

Agumon glowed orange for a moment, then, he did a backflip.

"Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to… WarGreymon!" he said, jumping into the sky to face off against his dark counterpart.

**__**

Please Read and Review!!!!


	2. Familiar Faces

**__**

Double or Nothing…

WarGreymon stood, an identical match with Black Wargreymon, all except the colours. Tai stood below the two titans, his eyes glued to the fight that was sure to break out. TK, however, had his eyes fixed on a more beautiful sight.

A pink radiance that exploded out of a nearby alley.

And out of that explosion, Kari and Angewoman.

Angemon smiled, and glowed white. "Angemon, digivolve to… Magna-Angemon…" he said softly. Quickly, he drew a circle with Excalibur. "Destiny Reversal!" he roared.

The gate opened…

And out spilled Yolie and Sora. Along with them came Biyomon and Hawkmon. TK cheered, and Tai spun about. Sora ran over to him, and gave him a tight embrace, followed by a kiss. TK kissed Kari, and the Digimon smiled as best they could. 

Then, Piedmon's familiar hands grasped the edge of the gate, and began to pull him out. His face, battered and cracked, slowly slid into view, and he smiled.

Several thing happened at once….

Piedmon leapt out of the gate, and Black Wargreymon jumped at WarGreymon. The digivices of Yolie and Sora flared, and suddenly, Garudamon and Aquilamon stood there, ready to rumble. And then behind all of this, a building exploded in huge fireballs. Out of the flames walked none other than Flamedramon, but he was followed by somebody other than Davis. Flamedramon looked around, de-digivolved, and re-digivolved to X-Veemon. 

A huge hammer came spinning out of the nearby harbour (A/N: until now unnoticed…) and struck Piedmon in the back, flinging him to the ground. As he slowly stood, the hammer nailed him in the other direction as it returned to the huge hand that owned it. And the, Zudomon rose majestically out of the water, smiled, and stepped onto the shore. Magna-Angemon looked at Piedmon, floated down to the ground, pointed Excalibur back at the portal, and said, "Sorry, you have a one-way ticket only."

Then he flung him back in.


End file.
